Stop that Wedding
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: The love of his life is getting married to someone else. In a last-ditch attempt to win her back, he busts into the wedding and confesses his love to her mid-ceremony. How will this all play out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail isn't mine

Author's note : Another Jerza story! I've just been filled with so many ideas lately that it's actually sort of ridiculous. I love it! So please pardon all of my rapid story updates, I'm just writing about them while they're all fresh in my head and I remember them. This story may or may not be a one-shot but I'll guess we'll see. Make sure you guys review cuz you know I love it! This has mention of Simon and Erza in it so get over it.

* * *

"Don't say yes!" He said as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He had ran, literally ran, all the way to the church in order to stop this wedding from happening. He was invited, but he couldn't stand the fact that he would of had to see her marry another man. However he couldn't let her do it either; he loved her far too much. She might hate him for doing such a thing, but if he could just confess how he felt, really felt, to her, then maybe it would make things somewhat better. The whole wedding party was staring at him, but the only person he was staring at was her and boy was she pissed. Her breathing was heavy and her brown eyes looked like they were on fire. For a brief second, he looked over at the groom, and he didn't seem too happy either. He was staring at him, giving him the glare of death. He needed to do this, even if it meant her hating him forever. He had lost her once, and he wasn't about to do it again._ Dammit, why the FUCK did I say that?_

"Why shouldn't I say yes?" Her voice was icy and cold. It was over now, she hated him, no doubt about it. He had his chance, but he blew it away. Why was he now crawling back to her? Telling her not to say yes? Maybe if he wasn't so selfish it would be him she was marrying, but it wasn't. What clicked in his brain that made him crash her wedding?

"I-I," damn, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Not wanting to be killed by any of the people who were so happy to see the two of them wed, he gulped then ran out of the church. The only thing that he could think about was running. He needed to just run away from the scene that had just occurred. Sure, he loved Erza a lot; the two had been friends ever since he could remember actually but it wasn't until he lost her that he wanted to call her his wife. Just as he had worked up the courage, she came running to him, stating that the man she was dating had just proposed. That man was doctor, and what was he? He was a man who was a striving artist struggling to pay his rent while working at a small little coffee place. His job sure as hell couldn't compete with mister big shot doctor.

The days were gone when he and Erza use to laugh in a drunken state of mind while watching something incredibly stupid on the television. The days were gone when she use to tease him, and call him "Jelly", a nickname that he hated but didn't complain about to her. The days were gone when she use to question him about his odd facial tattoo. The worst part of it all was the note that he had written to her just before the wedding which clearly didn't make enough of an impression. Then he just had to be the guy that everyone would remember as 'the guy who busted through the church doors during her wedding.' Now he simply felt like a fool, "shit, shit shit." That was all he screamed at himself while running. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Clearly she didn't feel the same but how exactly was he suppose to know that? _Maybe I should of just suffered through it all and stayed her friend. At least then she didn't hate me._

He didn't even know that he had ran all the way across town to his small apartment building. He quickly opened the door and collapsed on his living room floor and screamed into his carpet. He felt like the most hopeless person in the world right now. There were a lot of people who lived in Fiore and he would be the one that everyone was talking about for centuries, or so he thought anyway. He figured he was going to have to move out of town, change his name - and quite possibly his look - so no one that Erza, or Simon for that matter, knew would hunt him down and possibly kill him for what he had done.

He sat up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed his work. His boss answered, "Hey Ultear, something serious came up and I need to go out of town for a week."

The woman sighed and cleared her throat, "did you find someone to cover your shift?"

He hesitated, "no, umm... I- I didn't. This is really serious though Ultear."

The woman snapped back with a quick reply, "well if you don't have someone to cover for you then you have to come into work."

He was in no mood to have to deal with his bitchy boss. He had just lost the woman that he loves so he could deal with losing his shit job, "well then, I quit." He threw his phone on the couch and wandered into his room and began packing a bag filled with a weeks worth of clothes. He was going to just leave Fiore, travel to the next place over. Maybe to Bosco, or Seven. He didn't really know but at the same time, he really didn't care. He just needed to get the Hell out of Fiore. He exited his room with a sigh before grabbing his phone again and called the taxi company because he sure as Hell wasn't running across town again. He could take the train as far as it would go, and then he would take another taxi to wherever he decided to go.

He waited patiently for the taxi while the thought of Erza and Simon's smiling faces as they left the church, and then kissing in their limo heading to the reception. He thought about their first dance, her throwing the bouquet, and then the thought of their children popped into his mind.

He heard a honk which brought him out of his weird train of thought which he was absolutely thankful for. He grabbed his bag off the ground and exited the apartment building. He opened the door to the taxi and threw his bag into the backseat before the driver could even get out and help him. Half of his body was in the car when he heard multiple honks coming from a limo that had just pulled into his apartment's parking lot. _Oh great, someone from the wedding is here, and they're going to possibly kill me,_ he thought about who it could be. Maybe it was one of Simon's doctor friends who had a scalpel in his back pocket. As the door opened, he realized that it was Erza in her dress**.** _This is it. She's going to end our friendship and then curse me out. _The girl walked towards him taking long strides, bring her swiftly closer to him.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Jellal?"

He knew that he was in trouble when she said 'Jellal' instead of 'Jelly'. His body shook heavily as he cleared his throat, "well I'm leaving, obviously."

She took the note that he had written her out from her cleavage and he couldn't help but stare, "this! Really? You are horrible when it comes to talking to someone in person, you know that?"

She threw the note on the ground and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips were soft and tender against his own and with her doing that, it really threw him off guard but he didn't argue. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She let him go and he was breathing heavily, mostly due to shock. Her hands messed up his already somewhat messy hair and smiled softly, "I found the note on my dresser right before the wedding, but I didn't read it. When you busted into the church, I figured the note was probably important so I read it after you ran away." He was at a complete loss of words. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out, so she continued, "after I got done reading it, I called off the wedding. When I did Simon's sister ran out of the crowd and began speaking a bunch of nonsense to him about me but he pushed her away trying to get towards me. I was out of the church before he managed to get out of her grip so at that point I really didn't care."

"Then?" He said, biting his lip.

"Well obviously I'm here, right?"

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "Erza, did you ever think of me as more than a friend before you read that note?"

She laughed when he asked that. When she finally caught her breath, she gave him an answer, "that's one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard in my life. Of course Jelly, right from the very beginning when we first met each other I couldn't take my eyes off you. I loved how you could always manage to make me laugh or smile when I was feeling down. I thought it was amazing how opinionated you were about life, and people. I was a complete wreck when you dated Simon's sister Kagura, and then your bitchy boss Ultear. I dated other men so I didn't feel like I was missing something. I really hate that I got the job at the photography studio we both applied for and you didn't. Then Simon came along."

"Why didn't you come to me when Ultear and I ended if you felt this way about me?"

She grabbed his hands, "I thought that if you didn't say anything to me, you didn't feel the way I felt about you. That's why I stayed with Simon, well, until now."

He nodded, almost satisfied with his question, "but Simon-"

"EXCUSE ME, ROMEO AND JULIET!" He and Erza both turned to the cab driver who had a huge beer gut. He was out of the car with his arms crossed in frustration, "are we staying or going?"

Erza grabbed the suitcase out of the back seat and shut the door, "we're staying, thanks."

The cab driver got back into his car and then he sped away. Jellal looked back at her, "what about Simon?"

"He's so rich, and he really doesn't have much of a personality. All of his life revolves around work. He's-" she thought for a moment, "he's common."

He contemplated that word for a moment. He stared right into her eyes and asked, "what am I?"

She smiled and lightly pulled him close, "you're amazingly uncommon. I thought I was stuck with common but it seems there is someone more uncommon, more exciting, adventurous, imaginative, funny, and handsome, and I've loved that someone since the first time he asked me if he could sit next to me in middle school since he was new and didn't know anyone."

"Love," he said.

She nodded, "yes Jelly, I love you."

He looked down and couldn't manage to say a word but her hands beckoned his face to look at her. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, her cheek resting against his chest he said, "I love you Erza." His hand was stroking her back. He lifted up her face with his thumb and looked her in the eyes, "does that mean we have to go on our first date and tell one another everything there is to know about us?"

She kissed his lips softly and he relished in that moment, "I think we've got that part covered Jelly. Let's just say we're already dating."

He laughed, "that sounds good to me."

She grabbed his hand and said softly, "I have a pretty good feeling I'm homeless now."

"No you aren't. You can stay here with me, it's small but it'll do. Now let's get inside."

The two laughed all the way into the apartment building. Whatever tomorrow would bring for them, he was prepared. He had a companion to deal with the cross fires of stupid mistakes and things that were left unsaid. This was the beginning of something new, something right.

* * *

Author's note : So why don't you guys tell me if you want me to continue this or not. I feel as if this is a pretty good one shot but I mean if you want more, then you want more. However I could make another one shot acting as a sequel to this but again, I'm going to just let you guys decide.


	2. UPDATE

Hey everybody! So it's finally been done! I have written you all a sequel to this story like a lot of you have requested. Here's the link to go check it out: s/9156664/1/The-Wedding

It's rated M and will be written in two parts. The second part will come out tomorrow. Enjoy it!


End file.
